<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>half the world away. by adoreloux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688796">half the world away.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreloux/pseuds/adoreloux'>adoreloux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically they get together at a house party and are keeping it a secret, Don't ask me why, Drugs Use (weed), M/M, Mention of the word cock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreloux/pseuds/adoreloux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cheeky little sixth form au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>half the world away.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis adjusted his tie underneath his grey sweater and tried to remember the correct combination to his locker. The key tends to get stuck easily if he doesn't turn it in a specific order.</p>
<p>Students were filling the corridor one by one and talking animatedly around him, the last leaks of morning sunlight winding its way through the school windows and casting a shine on the otherwise red polished floor. </p>
<p>He could hear Liam talking to him about something or other, but he wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he was twisting his fingers halfheartedly around the small key in an attempt to open his locker door, all the while sneaking glances out the corner of his eye at the boy stood only a few feet down from him.</p>
<p>His legs were wrapped in the usual black slacks that made up half of their school uniform, and his upper body was cuddled in grey fabric that looked cosy enough, Louis imagined running his fingers up the seams, breathing in soft scented fabric conditioner and burrowing deep. The boy’s curls were wild from the morning wind and his cheeks slightly flushed due to the chill in the air; but his smile was warm and his eyes glinted under the hallway’s florescent lighting. He was talking to one of his friends, back resting effortlessly against the wall while he hitched his bag further up his shoulder and sneaked a peak back at Louis out the corner of his eye.  </p>
<p>His conversation carried on like nothing had happened, as if he didn’t tamp down on his lower lip with his teeth, suppressing a smile at the flush gathering across Louis’ nose. </p>
<p>Louis felt his heartbeat double in speed and he lowered his head, pressing his lips together in a silent grin. His fingers must’ve snagged on something inside the lock, because when he pulled the teeth out of the metal hole, the door pinged open with a creak and hit him full force in his forehead. </p>
<p>“<em>Ow</em>.” He groaned, fingers rubbing the spot that was tingling with fuzzy pain.</p>
<p>“-rs Smith said if he did it one mo- <em>shit Lou!</em> Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Liam’s hands flapped around him, trying to get a closer look at his head, eyebrows drawing to a close as he moved Louis’ fringe out of the way and pulled a frown at the redness gathering in the centre, just above his nose.</p>
<p>“What the fuck just happened?”</p>
<p>Louis, whose forehead was now sporting a small dent and cheeks filling with more blood by the second, just grumbled in response and grabbed the books from his locker in a haste, trying to dodge Liam’s flailing hands and slamming the door closed.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I’m fine,” he said, holding the books close to his chest and spinning on the spot, “let’s just get to class, yeah?” </p>
<p>Louis ushered Liam to start walking and willed his cheeks to return to their normal colour, turning his head the tiniest amount to catch the boy looking straight at him. Louis’ feet tripped over one another as he watched the boy hold a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a laugh.</p>
<p>Louis just blinked and felt the tingling sensation swim right down into his heart.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>
  <em>The air felt cold and nipped at freezing cheeks as two bodies sat atop damp grass, sharing a poorly rolled spliff between numb fingers, smoke twirling in a haze between plush mouths and pliant lips. Gentle brushes of skin so soft one would question whether they really even touched, would chase and suck and inhale, until all that was left was a nub of baccy and burnt kindled paper, dulcet tongues grazing along the roof of a mouth, feeling its ridges along pink gums and mint teeth; until all that was heard was muted moans and gentle gasps.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were far away enough from people they wouldn’t be seen, but the garden wasn’t that big that they wouldn’t be caught sooner or later. The boy, Harry, had found his way into Louis’ lap the longer they spent together, both sharing a secret smirk when Louis had pulled the spliff from his hoodie pocket, night sky dark but eyes shining bright as they each watched cheekbones hollow when they breathed in the sharp smelling plant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They’d somehow gravitated towards each other as the night went on, both striking up a conversation over how far along Harry was in Words with Friends, and had ended up wandering outside when Louis had told him about a certain constellation his Mum had told him about when he was younger. Both buzzed on cheap cider and wandering fingers, Louis had led them to the far back of the grass and behind a cluster of bushes, both not questioning but wanting, as they fell into one another and sunk down into the earth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The party could be heard around them, people shouting and cheering, but everything faded away into white noise once Louis heard the gasp Harry had let out when his fingers creeped up the back of his jumper and molded around his waist, goosebumps prickling under his palms as Harry’s mouth trailed down the side of Louis’ cheek and onto his neck, nibbling gently at the stubble and hips stuttering in response to the winter bitten tips of Louis’ fingers tightening around his hips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neither of them took it further that night, content to kiss and talk their way into the early hours of the morning. Watching as the sky turned from violet to pale pink and the bird’s chirps acted as an alarm clock. Both of their eyes sagged slightly due to no sleep, and their arses were numb from the cold, but Harry’s hands had found their way into Louis hoodie pocket. Fingers interlocking while shy thumbs grazed over sharp wrist bones and delicate hairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They didn’t even know each other before tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Harry already felt like Louis’ whole universe.</em>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Louis’ eyes sagged a touch as the teacher droned on about stuff he already knew, head resting in the palm of his hand while he drew swirls and twirls in his notebook with a black biro. He couldn’t help but flick his eyes up occasionally and watch Harry’s muscles jump underneath his jumper each time he wrote something down, bottom lip caught between his front teeth as his brows furrowed in concentration. </p>
<p>He could still feel the spark in his skin from where Harry had rested his hands in between Louis’ cheeks and the cut of his jaw, and the way his tongue traced patterns along his neck, leaving cool spit in its trail. Flutters of butterflies and heat simmered low in his belly when he remembered the sounds Harry made against his mouth when the heel of Louis’ hand pressed against his crotch, grinding it slowly and feeling as his cock jumped underneath tight denim.</p>
<p>He coughed quietly and subtly shifted his legs underneath the desk, willing himself not to get hard in class as their teacher passed out practice papers for the upcoming test.</p>
<p>As he was writing his name on the top of the paper, he felt something blunt prod him just above his elbow.</p>
<p>He turned his head and caught Liam looking at him.</p>
<p>“Your head alright?”</p>
<p>Louis huffed a laugh and crossed his ankles under the desk.</p>
<p>“Yeah mate, all good.”</p>
<p>“Cool,” Liam nodded. “By the way, where’d you get off to on Saturday? Niall said he saw you for a total of ten minutes before you disappeared.” </p>
<p>Louis’ fingers froze around the top of his pen before he swallowed and carried on writing his name, albeit slower than before.</p>
<p>“Uh, just around, y’know?” he flicked his eyes up and saw Harry laughing with another student, big, fat dimple causing a crater shaped hole to fill in his cheek.</p>
<p>Exactly like the same shape he’d carved in Louis heart not forty-eight hours previous.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but like, I didn’t see you either.” Liam furiously rubbed something out in his notes. “Zayn said he may or may not have seen you with someone, but he said he can’t be sure ‘cause Niall gave him a firebomb and ‘<em>everything went a bit weird after that</em>.’” Liam finished in quotation marks; eyebrows raised a tad while he waited for Louis to answer.</p>
<p>Louis rolled his eyes and looked up, this time finding Harry staring at him with a tiny smile. Head nodding ever so slightly before turning around.</p>
<p>Louis felt his leg vibrate.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t trust anything Zayn says. I also wouldn’t trust Niall’s cocktail making abilities either, pretty sure I watched him pour fairy liquid in a drink once and down it.”</p>
<p>“You still haven’t answered my question.”</p>
<p>Louis’ phone buzzed again in his pocket.</p>
<p>“I dunno what tell you, I was around. Not my fault you didn’t see me.”</p>
<p><em>Probably because I was hiding behind some bushes with a fit boy in my lap, necking like there was no tomorrow. </em>Louis thought.</p>
<p>Liam just hummed and narrowed his eyes, but he turned his head back down to his paper and thankfully dropped the topic.</p>
<p>Making sure the teacher wasn’t watching and Liam was focused on writing answers, Louis snuck his hand under the desk and pulled his phone out of his pocket, screen lighting up with two messages. He quickly thumbed in his passcode and clicked on the little green and white icon.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry: How’s your head? Want me to kiss it better?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry: Also my mum’s out tonight so I have a free house if you wanted to come over? Unless you feel too disorientated? We can always play doctor. ;)</em>
</p>
<p>Louis barked a laugh so loud that it made Liam jump, causing a line of pencil to go running up the page while the teacher cast her eyes over her glasses and pursed her lips in dismay.</p>
<p>“Something you wanted to share with the class, Mr. Tomlinson?”</p>
<p>Louis coughed, but a smile still threatened to break through. A couple of students had turned around at the commotion, including Harry. </p>
<p>Harry, who was smirking like the little shit he was, knowing full well what Louis had just laughed at.</p>
<p>“No, Miss. Sorry. Won’t happen again.”</p>
<p>“Better not.” She glared. “Now, eyes down.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Miss.”</p>
<p>Louis snuck one last look at Harry and narrowed his eyes, watching as Harry’s smirk became wider.</p>
<p>He looked back down at his phone and wrote a message in reply, switching his phone off by pressing the button on the side once it’d sent.</p>
<p>
  <em>Louis: You owe me one after that, don’t you reckon? I expect a full nurse getup to start, and don’t even think about skimping on the hat.</em>
</p>
<p>This time it was Harry who nearly got detention.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it popped into my head and 5 hours later i had it written???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>